


Voltron Legendary Defenders: Twins of Red

by OtakuAnimeLover21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Keith (Voltron) has a twin, Keith (Voltron) has a twin brother, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAnimeLover21/pseuds/OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: Voltron, a fighting force for the good of the Universe. What happens if one of the 2nd generation of Paladins has a twin? What would change or would things stay the same? Read to find out.
Relationships: Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)/Original Male Character(s), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 10000 Years in the Past + Birth of the Twins

**_*10000 Years Before Our Story Begins*_ **

**_*The Castle of Lions; The Kingdom of Altea; Planet Arus*_ **

**_Several bodies were thrown slightly, as weaponry is aimed and fired at a majestic castle. The occupants knew they wouldn't last much longer if something wasn't done._ **

**_A silver haired man, with blue markings under his eyes and tanned skin curses softly as he watches the screen, another man, this one with purple skin and pink eyes and no sclera talking, ordering the silver haired man to give up Voltron if they wanted to live. Alfor, the Altean king of the planet Arus, growls back and refuses, just as he had done before when Zarkon had asked him previously. Alfor knew at that point what he must do, even if it meant sacrificing the last of his people._ **

**_"Father!" a female's voice rang out as she raced towards Alfor, similarities stark between the two, except her hair being longer. "We must form Voltron and fight off the Galra!"_ **

**_Alfor could only look at his daughter and shake his head even as he replies, voice filled with grief, "No Allura. We must send Voltron away so that Zarkon can never get his hands on them. I am sorry, but this is how it must be. It is the only way." With that said, he uses a special energy known as Quintessence to cause his daughter to fall asleep. Carrying her to special pods, he places her in one, putting her to sleep for many millennia along with her advisor Coran._ **

**_Smiling sadly, he sends Voltron off planet, sealing away one of the Lions within the castle, as he frees the other four. This is so that no one may get their hands on the one without the other four, and would provide the universe with extra protection. Alfor knew he would die that day, but would do everything to keep Zarkon and the Galra from getting their hands on Voltron._ **

**_This leads us into the next chapter of the story._ **

* * *

**_*Earth; 9982 years later*_ **

**_Earth, a stunning planet, predominantly populated by the species known as humans. Humans are a species that when push comes to shove, will never give up and never surrender._ **

**_A man grabs an axe having seen something falling from the sky. The object in question appeared to be a meteor of some sort. Heading towards, he didn't realize that doing so would be what changed his future._ **

**_Hacking at what he now sees is not a meteor, Kai Kogane, a scruffy-bearded, tan-skinned, tall human male, cuts into an alien spaceship. Getting it open enough, he realizes the pilot was alive. Managing to pull her out, he carries her away from the wreckage not realizing that this would be the true moment his life changes._ **

**_Kai sighs as he nurses the odd purple-skinned woman back to health. Watching her, even as she jolted awake, growling at him. Raising his hands up, he states calmly, "Calm down. I pulled you from the wreckage of your odd ship. Figured you weren't from around here. This is my home."_ **

**_The woman can only stare before nodding slowly, "Thank you. Why though?" Kai can only shrug and smile softly at her. She was beautiful. Nodding towards the bathroom, he leaves her to grab a shower and get changed, while he goes to whip up some food with what he had on hand._ **

**_Kai looks up as she comes out, changed into the clothes he managed to scrounge up for her. Kai grins at her and gives her a plate of food, which she easily eats._ **

**_Relaxing, Kai and Krolia couldn't help but talk. Chatting quietly as they worked at their food._ **

* * *

**_*Six Months Later*_ **

**_Kai was so head over heels for Krolia, and knew it. Having finally worked up the courage to tell her, it results in something neither would expect. Krolia had been very sick the last three months and finding out why had shocked both._ **

**_They weren't expecting children and as Krolia with who she was or rather what her race was, it meant it was impossible for her to go to a hospital without some serious questions being asked. Terror filled both of them, but they knew that no matter what...they would do what needed to be done._ **

**_Kai collected all he could find, and anything he couldn't, he made. He wasn't going to let Krolia suffer. He loved her to much to allow it. It took a while, but finally it was nearly time._ **

**_Five months after they first found out, and from when Krolia discovered she was three months pregnant, they were fully ready to welcome their child into the world. They had needed to be discreet, but had managed to explain away her skin tone as an accident with make-up and some paint._ **

**_Finding out they were having twins 5 months into her pregnancy had scared them, but Kai and Krolia knew what they had to do. It definitely didn't scare them as much as finding out that they were now the only two to find the Blue Lion. They knew one of their future sons would be one of it's guardians, just not which._ **

**_Twelve months later, Kai and Krolia welcomed their twin sons into the world in their home with a midwife. Kaname, the elder, was born at 6:14 pm on October 23rd. Keith, the younger, was born just a few short hours later at 9:12 pm._ **

**_Krolia and Kai along with their twin sons were happy for a time, but as they say...all good things must come to an end, and for this family, that happened before the twins were even two years old._ **


	2. 15 Years and Lift Off! Kerberos Mission!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 years later and then another minor time-skip essentially. The Kerberos Mission takes off in this chapter as we get closer and closer to where our story truly begins. Read more to find out.

*Earth; Fifteen years later (9997 years)*

The Galaxy Garrison—where most wanted to be. It was the biggest name in the space industry, and where we find the twins, Kaname and Keith, three years after the death of their father, Kai, due to a fire. The twins had been tossed from foster home to foster home, orphanage, and everywhere in between.

They hated it, and it caused Keith's temper to rise drastically for one. Kaname and Keith could only sigh; they never knew their mother, and with their father gone, it made it hard on the twins to survive properly. They did what they had to survive and that's all that matters to our twins.

Kaname grunts as he hears his name over the intercom and just knew Keith had done something again. Wandering out of class, he makes his way over to Iverson's office and sees Keith sitting there. Kaname also recognizes a man talking to him, a captain. Other than the fact that he is a captain, he knows nothing.

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, the elder twin steps next to the captain and salutes before glaring at his younger twin.

"Keith, what did you do this time?" Keith scowls up at his twin and he just crosses his arms, refusing to speak. Kaname groans this time in agitation, looking up at the captain next to them as he did so.

"Sir, I am sorry for my twin. Do you mind telling me what he did this time?" The captain was tall, around twenty or twenty-one years of age, black hair with the sides shaved, and looked to be more Japanese or Chinese rather than fully American like most of their classmates.

Raising an eyebrow, the captain throws a grin at Kaname, "Just took my personal vehicle for a joyride," He laughs, "Your twin has talent though. Never seen a car move quite that fast unless I'm behind the wheel. It was quite entertaining as well watching the Garrison officers that were sent after him trying to catch your brother. I'm Takashi, Captain Takashi Shirogane."

Kaname groans in exasperation. Of course his brother would steal the private vehicle of the nicest professor and captain there. He looks over at the wall and debates going over to whack his head against it a few times when Iverson and several other commanders come out. Kaname only hopes they don't expel his twin for this stunt.

Iverson looks at both along with Captain Shirogane, before shaking his head. "Younger Kogane, you're lucky Captain Shirogane didn't take offense to what you did and that your brother is one of our better students. More incidents like this and not even Shirogane or Kogane can save you from being given the boot. Watch yourself before you mess up your future." Keith looked at Iverson in annoyance before nodding his head, all three saluting as Iverson and the other commanders walk away.

Once Iverson leaves, Shirogane grins at the two before leaving himself. It wouldn't be the last the twins saw of the man though. Not at all. In fact, the twins would be dragged away from their classes the very next week as Shirogane, or Shiro as they would come to call him; took them out for some fun on some hoverbikes he had somehow managed to score.

This is what changes the twins' fates from just trying to make it in the Garrison as pilots and possibly even getting kicked out to the younger foster brothers of one of the greatest pilots of the Garrison. It sets them on their true paths to being the defenders of the universe, but that won't happen for quite a bit. There is still more to this story than that. Much more.

*Earth; 2 years later (9999 years after)* 

*Kaname's PoV*

Kaname watches with Keith, Katie and Colleen Holt as Takashi Shirogane, Matt and Sam Holt head off for Kerberos. This would be known for many years to come as the Kerberos Mission. Kaname knew that Shiro, Takashi as the now seventeen year old called him, had been worried about the mission. Adam, or the Asshole, leaving Shiro had not helped with the worry and nerves Shiro was experiencing, but it did make it to where Shiro was completely sure he was going on the mission. 

Both twins were excited for Shiro. It was an amazing opportunity and both had skipped many of their classes to spend time with Shiro before the fateful day arrived. No-one knew what would happen, least of all the three going up, but all were excited.

*No-one's PoV, A Year or Two before the launch*  
Shiro, to give the twins someone else to talk to, introduced them to Matt Holt within the last year. Keith got along okay with him, but Kaname: Kaname and Matt got along so well. So well that Shiro and Keith had to physically separate them sometimes. Keith was grumpier when this happened, while Shiro, being Shiro,shrugs it off with a laugh and smile. He is always repeating his catchphrase when Keith got frustrated. "Patience yields focus," he says.   
Another person both twins were introduced to, was Matt's younger sister Katie. 

Colleen Holt, was the third to be introduced to the twins, and mothered them as much as they would allow; while Sam Holt (the fourth of the Holt family to be introduced to the twins,) made sure the two (and Shiro) knew they were always welcomed over. It made both boys feel happy and actually seemed to settle something in Keith that had been there since their dad had died.

As the mission came closer and closer to launch, the twins grew increasingly anxious. Colleen and Katie were just as worried as the twins. The four stood in comfortable silence until the end of the countdown. 

Kaname had another reason to be worried unbeknownst to the other three. He had stopped seeing Shiro as a brother long ago, about six months prior to meeting the Holts. He held back these feelings though because of Adam and Shiro's engagement and his age. The older twin knew in his heart that he would never be considered by Shiro, his age and brother-like relationship in the way with the older man.

When the countdown hit zero the four watched their family, blood or not, take off. Assuming they would see them again soon. They didn't know that they were about to lose their family shortly after they landed on Kerberos. Lose them in less than a day after landing. In fact within hours of it; but that wouldn't be for two months.

And well...anything can happen in two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So technically this is both chapters 3 and 4, but for AO3 it will be chapter 2. Next Saturday I will be doing Chapter 5 (AO3 - Chapter 3) and then this will be pretty much caught up with the other 2 sites. I will be updating on FF.net on Sundays or Mondays, Wattpad on Wednesdays or Thursdays and AO3 will usually be kept to Saturdays with the rare Friday. Hope you all enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is what happens over the first six months after lift-off for the Kerberos Mission.

Chapter 5:

*No-one's PoV*

Keith and Kaname stare at the television in shock and horror. They had both been kicked out of the Garrison a week prior, and went to the Holts for help. The two were welcomed in and were staying in the spare bedroom they usually occupied while staying over. 

They hear a gasp of horror behind them. They turn around and stare at Collen as she starts to cry. Kaname turns and sees that Katie is standing on the stairwell, tears streaming down her face. Keith moves to hug Colleen whereas Kaname pulls Katie into a hug himself. None of the four wanted to believe what the television showed. It had to be a lie, a nightmare, but for all four to have the same one, the same awful nightmare proved it’s distressing truth. 

Shiro, Matt, and Sam were gone.

Something seemed hinky to Kaname though and he shared it with Keith and Katie the next morning. Both Katie and Keith agreed that something is off, especially as Shiro is easily one of the best pilots of the Garrison. Forming a basic plan, Keith and Kaname know that they need to get Katie into the Garrison building. So that she can break into Iverson's office and work her cyber magic and find out what the hell actually happened to their family. 

They realize they need time and patience. So Keith and Kaname start to spy on the Garrison, keeping an eye on the rotation of the guards, who leaves when, and everything else they can find out. The twins and Katie don’t know how long it will take, but they will do what they can to find their family.

*Four Months after the Kerberos Mission Failure, Earth*

Keith, Katie and Kaname, or the Three Musketeers as Colleen and plenty of others had taken to calling them, sneak into the Garrison base. The three know they need to be fast. Iverson had just left for a meeting, but depending on how long it would take, Katie would need to work as quickly as possible. Luckily she has a flash drive that can download all the data the three need in a flash. 

Slipping in, the twins and Katie move quickly through the base, Kaname leading the way. He had managed to get back into the base because of his previous status as one of the best up-and-coming pilots; as well as pretending to believe the bullshit that the Garrison had spewed about Shiro and the Holt males being deceased two months prior.

Kaname waits just outside the Commander's office, knowing he can distract the man while Katie and Keith work at getting the information they need. They would find out what happened, and would never stop trying to find the truth if they failed.

Kaname, realizing that Iverson was heading their way, moves to distract him, asking for some advice on how to deal with troublesome idiots along with other things regarding coursework. Iverson blinks, but explains certain concepts, stopping in his movement even as Kaname goes and nods at the correct intervals. 

Once he sees Katie and Keith slip out of Iverson's office, Kaname keeps Iverson's attention on him for as long as he needs. Then he wishes the man good night, salutes and bolts, pretending to go to his room, when in fact, all three would be leaving and not returning again if they could help it. 

They risked quite a bit, including their lives and freedom; to get that information, but Katie and the twins knew it will be worth it. Finding their family would be worth whatever they have to risk. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own VLD, only my OC and plot changes. This is chapter 3 for AO3 or chapter 5 for FF.net/Wattpad. Hope you guys enjoy ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Space Dad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a chapter dedicated to our space dad Shiro on his birthday. While this year was not a leap year, it does take place in the future on one...cause why not.

Disclaimer: I do not own VLD. All I own are plot changes and my OC Kaname. That is it really.

_______________________________________________________

*Earth, Year 2312, February 29th*

Shiro could only grin as more people wished him a happy birthday along with congratulations on getting the pilot's spot on the Kerberos Mission slotted for next year. He was excited about both, but really he just wished people would stop for a bit.

He had noticed that the twins hadn't said anything to him all day, and he was kinda hurt by that, but was refusing to let it show. Shiro knew they had classes all day, and were working hard to keep up with them, but he was hoping they would at least have messaged him.

What Shiro didn't know is that the twins had skipped class to go get the presents they had for Shiro for both his birthday and as a congratulations. They also had ones from Shiro's parents hidden away in their room, along with Kaname having baked a cake after getting permission to do so.

*A few hours later*

Shiro was worried. He had gone to track down the twins, only to find out both had actually skipped classes with only a message to Iverson telling him it was important. What could be so important, Shiro wondered, that even had straight-laced, rule-follower except when it came to pranking, his twin, or Shiro, Kaname Kogane cutting class?

It had Shiro both heavily worried and heavily curious, because he had checked the logs and saw both had even left the Garrison. Leaving himself, Shiro heads for where the three had hidden their hoverbikes and finds both of the twins had taken theirs. Knowing he likely wouldn’t be able to track them, he sighs and returns to the Garrison. 

Looking down and blinking, Shiro pulls out the phone and opens it, checking the incoming messages to see one from Kaname about coming over to the old shack ASAP. That they needed him there. Shiro bolts out of the Garrison and heads for where they all had their hoverbikes and takes off. If one of them had gotten hurt, Shiro was gonna kill them.

*Sometime later*

Shiro had managed to make it to the cabin and saw both hoverbikes parked outside. Something was off though. He couldn’t see lights on or anything. No movement, no lights, it had him greatly worried. 

Resting a hand on the door handle, he tilts it open slightly to peek in. Seeing nobody, he pushes the door open fully but quietly and walks in. 

Shiro proceeds to call out for the twins, "Keith, Kaname, what's the emergency? Seriously you two!" 

Hearing slight snickering, he proceeds to try and track it. Turning the corner past the little island that was part of the so-called kitchen, Shiro gets the scare of his life as both twins jump up, shouting happy birthday as they did. 

Shiro gives a very unmanly shriek and ends up on his ass. The twins, well...they start laughing their asses off once their minds process what Shiro had just done. Managing to curtail their laughter enough to help them up, they reveal that his parents were also laughing having been on a call the twins had set up so Shiro could talk to his parents without worrying about the Garrison. 

Shiro would later admit, after presents, cake, and just watching movies with the twins and his parents, that this was one of his best birthdays ever. He couldn't wait to see what would happen next year. He'd have to start planning his surprise for the twins' birthday...but that could wait for a few weeks. Right now they all needed to get back to the Garrison before curfew, birthday or no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'll be taking a break this week except for AO3 (which is still a chapter behind,) to get more written as well as give my beta time to handle their schoolwork. This chapter is not betaed at all. (His actual birthday is February 29th.)
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy and let's give a big happy birthday to our brilliant, incredible, floof boi, gay space dad Takashi Shirogane!
> 
> Happy Birthday Space Dad Takashi Shirogane and many more to you!!!!


	5. Return to Earth and WTF?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro returns to Earth and we see the formation of the Paladins of Voltron. Kaname is also featured.

Quick A/N: This chapter will have an account from most of the main characters during the events within. Times may overlap in pov’s, but all are needed to fully tell this part of the story.

*1 year after Kerberos Mission Launch*

Katie and the twins are no closer to finding out anything about what had happened to the Holt males and Shiro after their information heist eight months ago and it was driving them bonkers. They are still watching their backs since that event too.

Katie, to get more intelligence regarding the mission, infiltrated the Garrison under a different name, Pidge Gunderson, just over a month ago. This was to attempt to find out more from the inside while the twins did what they could from the outside.

It had been nearly a year since the Kerberos launch,  
ten months since they had heard what happened to Shiro and the Holt males on the television,  
eight months since they had put their plan into action,  
and a month since Katie had gone in as Pidge, and yet nothing. 

This was causing Keith and Kaname to increase arguments which led to Katie having to knock them to the floor more so they would shut up. Tensions were high, but they knew they would find the truth.

*Katie/Pidge's PoV*

She rarely gets to talk to the twins lately, none of them wanting to give the game up. She misses them along with Shiro, Matt, and her dad. There is a difference between how she misses them, between the three that were supposedly dead and the two she couldn't talk to without relinquishing the ruse . She knew they needed any information they could get at this point, but it was painful for her to pretend to be someone she wasn't.

Grabbing her gear, she heads for the roof. For the last week or two, she had been hearing the same thing. "Voltron." It was being said over and over again,  
She had warned Keith and Kaname, and both said they would be at an old shack they had found in the middle of the desert. It was their base of operations at this point. Katie, or rather Pidge as she preferred now, with the twins found it one day while out on the twins' hoverbikes. 

She knows both were hurting just as much as she was, but also knows that once they found the missing three it would be so much better for everyone. That is what she wanted, what she hoped for every night when she went to bed, for them to come home. 

Not noticing that there were people creeping up on her, she listens to what was being said, "So Pidge, what's up with the tech?" Screaming, Pidge swung around, foot nearly slamming into the one who had spoken. 

Taking several deep breaths, they glare at the two who had come up behind her. "If you must know Lance, Hunk, it's technology that allows me to hear what is going on up in space. Let me tell you though, your whole world is about to change.” They proceed to take a deep breath, “The Kerberos Mission didn't go down because of some pilot error or whatever the Garrison decided to call it. Something happened, something big, and I'm gonna find out what. Myself and two others have actually been trying to figure out what actually went down. Now back to the tech. What I am hearing is so interesting, because the only thing I'm hearing is Voltron, over and over again. Have been for the past week or two. Whatever this Voltron is must be huge. Huge enough to get entire galaxies' attention even." 

Lance grins even as Hunk goes to try and touch Pidge's stuff during their explanation. Lance is a tall, skinny Cuban boy who was a freighter pilot turned fighter pilot after the twins were kicked out (Keith) and left the Garrison (Kaname). Hunk on the other hand was a larger Samoan male that was taller than Lance, and Lance’s engineer. Both were seventeen, just two years older than Pidge at fifteen. 

Pidge already snapped at Hunk several times for touching their equipment, when suddenly the alarms started to go off around the Garrison. All three went to find out what was going on. Finding out it was Shiro had the three shocked. Pidge quietly muttered to themself so the two didn't hear her, "But where's dad and Matt?" 

Lance just seconds later, while watching with the binoculars Pidge had, spots Keith jumping off his hoverbike as he runs in. Lance proceeds to follow, not wanting to be one-upped by either twin again (as he claims). Pidge and Hunk look at each other before following just to make sure Lance didn't get his ass kicked.

Pidge, getting nervous, has a feeling that things were about to change. For some reason, she also felt like Kaname wouldn't be part of it till later.

*Keith’s PoV*

Keith sighs. He and Kaname have been hiding in the desert for months, only heading to the Holt house to let Colleen know they were alive. 

Currently though, Keith is cruising on his hoverbike. He had spotted some sort of odd shape heading towards Earth that was definitely not some sort of meteor, and wanted to find out what it was. Pulling up a bandana, he saw that the Garrison had beaten him there by a good few minutes. He knew he'd have to be quick. 

Kaname was back at the Holts' for the night and tomorrow night as well, instead of being at the shack and Keith just knew Kaname was going to kick his ass for this stunt. 

Jumping off, he runs in, taking out the guards as he goes before running up next to the table. Keith could only stare in shock as he turns the head of whoever the Garrison had bound and realizes it’s Shiro. Moving, he cuts Shiro loose. Kaname was going to be so angry when he found out what the Garrison was trying to do, keeping Shiro like that. 

Keith moving to wrap Shiro’s arm, (holy shit, was that metal?), around his neck was difficult, but not unreasonable. Shiro had really bulked up since he had left for Kerberos. Whoever had him previously though had better pray they never met the twins or Katie, because hell would be raised. 

Jolting at seeing Katie along with two others, he nearly called her by name but forced himself not too. It would give up that they knew each other, and the Garrison if they were found couldn’t afford to be informed. Keith wouldn’t allow it. He could already get locked up for assault and wasn’t gonna drag Kaname or Katie down with him. 

Keith, receiving help from McClain and Garrett, who he was a bit shocked to see, for all he really didn’t remember them much, was also a big thing. Keith was cursing in his head as they got Shiro to his hoverbike. Making sure everyone was on, Keith felt like things were about to change, and change big. Hopefully he wouldn’t drag Kaname into it, but had a feeling that his twin was going to be involved in some way, just differently to his role. 

*Lance’s POV* 

Man, Pidge is so weird, Lance thinks as he and Hunk follow him. Usually no one is up after hours unless they are a suck-up like the older Kogane was. Wonder what’s up with that bag though? 

Lance’s thoughts continue, oh shit! Guards…That was close. Anyway, I really do wonder what he is doing. It looks like he is heading for the roof though.

“Hunk will you move quicker! You are going to get us caught!” Lance turns his head back quickly to whisper-shout at his Samoan best friend.

There’s the access door to the roof, and there is Pidge. Glad we caught up. Damn, that is not Garrison tech at all. How smart is that guy to have tech like that? 

"So Pidge, what's up with the tech?" Lance asks, sneaking behind them. Hearing Pidge's screech has Lance laughing slightly. Pidge explains. Lance can not believe his ears. 

“The Garrison lied? I mean sure, plausible, but still— You are so weird. Anyway...okay wait why the hell is the Garrison going into lockdown now?!” 

Man, Lance thinks as he runs for the stairs, Pidge close behind, why is the Garrison freaking out so hard? It’s not like there hasn’t ever been meteorites hitting the Earth before. The three manage to keep some pace with the Garrison, and watching as things go down,

And now another glimpse into the inner-monologue of our boy Lance:

Hold up, what had Pidge said before? Shiro, as in Takashi Shirogane, one of the best damn pilots in the Garrison and the pilot for the Kerberos mission! But he’s supposed to be dead! Holy shit, what is the Garrison doing to him? Man, these binoculars are cool. Must be heavily modified. Wait a minute...OH FUCK NO! That mullet-haired asshole is not beating me to rescue Shiro! 

Lance sighs, thoughts still racing. Oh great...we have the Garrison on our asses now because mullet blew shit up as a diversion so he could sneak in and rescue Shiro, and now we gotta deal with them chasing us.

…Why is it that kind of a day?

*Hunk’s Thoughts* 

Why did I let Lance talk me into this? I coulda just gone back to bed and slept in, but no. Now I’m following Pidge trying to figure out what he is doing. I wish I was back in bed right now.

Okay, I officially hate both of them. Finding out the Garrison lied about the Kerberos mission isn’t really a shocker. Finding out the crew could potentially still be alive, that is a bit harder to believe. Pidge seems dead set on believing it...I wonder why? Maybe it’s to do with one of the members of the crew. Hmmm...a question for later—Pidge has such fancy looking tech— Anyway...okay why the hell is there a meteor heading for Earth?

So a meteor hits the Earth, Garrison goes into lockdown, and Lance, Pidge, and I are going to go investigate...HOW IS THIS MY LIFE? Why do I have a feeling this is not going to end well?

Yeah...it didn’t. So Keith breaks in after causing an explosion as a diversion, no Kaname in sight to stop him, Captain Shirogane of the Kerberos mission was being held for some reason by the Garrison and now has a metal arm...and we are running from the Garrison on a hoverbike...I ask again: 

HOW IS THIS MY LIFE? Oh fudge Keith had better not drive us over that cliff. 

*No-one’s POV*

Three screams can be heard as Keith shoots over the edge of the cliff with the other four, pulling up at just the right moment on the hoverbike like Shiro had taught our twins. He then takes off further into the desert towards the old shack. 

This is where the Paladins of Voltron start to form, where they start to bond and become one. Breaking free their future leader before he can be made to disappear, uniting, doing what they needed to do. This would be what started the five on their paths, their destinies. 

What about Kaname though? Well...his part of the story will be coming soon. Just wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy! Sorry this is a day late. Kinda got caught up with work recently and it's been distracting and I exhausted myself with it.


	6. Chapter 8: Kaname rescues an alien?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. This chapter mainly takes place in Kaname's POV rotating with the alien he saved...who fans of the show should recognize pretty quickly.

Disclaimer: I do not own VLD, just whatever I add to it including my OC Kaname...that is all.

Betaed by the absolutely fabulous but always tired, tiredgoosey.

*Kaname's POV*

It's been two days since Keith last contacted me, and it's starting to worry me. Maybe I should head to the shack, check in? Colleen is looking very anxious because she hasn't heard from Katie in the last two days either.

Did something happen? Fuck it! I can't stand here waiting around. What if something happened to one of them? I'm going to the shack! He thinks, growing increasingly agitated.

Sighing, Kaname jumps off his hoverbike, heading into the shack to check on Keith. Finding the place had been used recently had Kaname annoyed, but also happy as it meant they were fine. Checking everywhere, Kaname does find a change of clothes from their father gone along with a few other things.

Kaname knew Keith was gone, likely Pidge too. This was gonna be fun, not. He had no plans of waiting for word from either of them on where they were. That wasn't his style, not truly.

Running back out of the shack, Kaname takes off on his hoverbike. He heads back towards the Holt's residence and then moves on from there. Looking up, he couldn't help but notice something was falling straight towards the Earth! Straight towards him! Moving as quickly as he can, Kaname just prays he can get out of the way in time.

*Minutes later*

Kaname coughed as the dust settled. He had managed to get to his hoverbike and out of the way at the very last second. Staring in shock at the obvious spaceship, he can't help but wonder what was in store, even as he moved to try and see if whoever was inside was okay. The tech was unlike anything Kaname had seen.

It excites him.

After he manages to pull open the cockpit window, he notices someone inside, trapped in by a harness.. The figure has purple skin with barely any hair, pointed ears from some fantasy novel and could only be an alien. Said alien's facial expression read of one in pain, and that had Kaname moving quicker as he didn't know what was wrong with the alien. Kaname manages to cut them loose from the harness and pull them out. Though it did take some moving around and going for his hoverbike to get it closer,he managed.

At the sound of engines, Kaname looks up and sees something—or rather, multiple somethings—coming in the distance. Kaname heaves whoever it was up and out, barely hanging onto them, before managing to get them to his bike and get out of there. He was not sticking around if it meant getting caught by whoever was coming to investigate. Something in his gut told him it would be a bad idea to hang around, and his instincts never steered him wrong.

A very bad idea indeed.

Quickly driving away, Kaname knew that this would be the start of something great. Oddly enough, it felt as though he would meet up with Keith and Katie again if he helps the alien that is draped directly in front of him on the bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So hope you enjoy chapter 7 of VLD, and I hope you all also enjoyed my chapter that was for Shiro's Birthday. I'll def be doing one for each of them as their birthdays come and go, I've got a list, but it might end up being in it's own separate fic if it gets to where I've finished this. Who knows? I might update next week depending on what my beta and I get up to and if we get chapter 8 betaed in time. We will see!
> 
> Anyway comment, follow, fave, or just even read if you want and don't do any of that. If you do comment, follow, fave, or share, then I thank you from the bottom of my heart as well as I thank you for reading. You guys are helping give me the strength to keep trying at writing fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This is a fun story for me to be writing. It is being betaed by the stunning, amazing, awesome tiredgoosey. I am also cross-posting between FF.net and Wattpad. You can find them under the same name as here. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment, follow, leave a kudos, or whatever. Thanks guys!


End file.
